The Applicant has developed a wide range of printers that employ pagewidth printheads instead of traditional reciprocating printhead designs. Pagewidth designs increase print speeds as the printhead does not traverse back and forth across the page to deposit a line of an image. The pagewidth printhead simply deposits the ink on the media as it moves past at high speeds. Such printheads have made it possible to perform full colour 1600 dpi printing at speeds in the vicinity of 60 pages per minute, speeds previously unattainable with conventional inkjet printers.
Printing at these speeds consumes ink quickly and this gives rise to problems with supplying the printhead with enough ink. Not only are the flow rates higher but distributing the ink along the entire length of a pagewidth printhead is more complex than feeding ink to a relatively small reciprocating printhead.                The high print speeds require a relatively large ink supply flow rate. This mass of ink is moving relatively quickly through the supply line. Abruptly ending a print job, or simply at the end of a printed page, means that this relatively high volume of ink that is flowing relatively quickly must also come to an immediate stop. However, suddenly arresting the ink momentum gives rise to a shock wave in the ink line. The components making up the printhead are typically stiff and provide almost no flex as the column of ink in the line is brought to rest. Without any compliance in the ink line, the shock wave can exceed the Laplace pressure (the pressure provided by the surface tension of the ink at the nozzles openings to retain ink in the nozzle chambers) and flood the front surface of the printhead nozzles. If the nozzles flood, ink may not eject and artifacts appear in the printing.        
Resonant pulses in the ink occur when the nozzle firing rate matches a resonant frequency of the ink line. Again, because of the stiff structure that define the ink line, a large proportion of nozzles for one color, firing simultaneously, can create a standing wave or resonant pulse in the ink line. This can result in nozzle flooding, or conversely nozzle deprime because of the sudden pressure drop after the spike, if the Laplace pressure is exceeded.